The Legacy of a Champion
by Kennyboy
Summary: Luke, a regular Pokemon Breeder, has to join a weird girl and a bipolar boy. Will this adventure be great...or not?
1. Chapter 1: Hoenn to Unova

Yeah! I FINALLY make a Trainer Fanfic. Well, my difficulties have increased, now that I have 3 stories, so be patient. I'll try to update daily, ok?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. I am only a fan of it.

"Father, I just want to stay in Hoenn!"

"Too bad, Luke. Professor Birch has the flu. Hilbert and Hilda are pleading to wait for you in Unova. You must go. Besides, some brat Trainers want to battle me. I can't take care of you," my father Steven sighed.

Yeah, I meant THE Steven, the Champion of Hoenn.

"Here, I got an Aggron and a Dragonite egg. You bred those two weeks ago. Your starter for now will be Skarmory. By the way, this Skarmory isn't mine. I got it from the Pokémon Ranch," he smiled.

I forced myself to glance behind me and mumbled, "Good-bye, Father."

Well, you obviously heard my dad said I bred two of his Pokémon. My interest is being a Breeder, although he wants me to beat Alder. Anyways, I rapped on Hilbert's door and the 14-year old opened it.

"Let me guess… Luke, right?" he grinned. I nodded and he let me inside. His mother was watching TV, interested in a battle between a Darmanitan and a Bouffalant. Hilbert just ignored that. We went up to his bedroom and I saw a girl with a pink cap with a Pokéball design, a girl with a green hat and looked very cheerful and was anxious to open the package, and I saw a boy with a white shirt with a red tie, deeply interested in a lengthy book.

"Well, then. The girl with the pink baseball cap is Hilda, and…NO! Bianca is that idiot who is trying to open the package, and Cheren's the big nerd who is studying battle strategies," Hilbert introduced," and, it's time to open little Hilbert's birthday present.

Hilbert revealed what was in the package, which was three Pokémon in their Pokéballs. Hilbert snatched the Oshawott, and said, "I've wanted this guy since I was three! Behold, here it is, right before my very eyes!"

Hilbert shouted. Hilda and I rolled our eyes. Bianca picked a Tepig, which she immediately released and squealed when she saw it and said it was a 'cutie'. Cheren picked the last, a Snivy, I think it was.

I then asked Hilda," What about you? Don't you need a starter?"

She told me Hilbert had actually already captured a Rufflet and she befriended and caught the Tepig that was with the Rufflet. Then, all 3 of them questioned that I had only an Egg, and they asked what good will an Egg do, since it can't hatch right now.

"Actually", I grinned and sent out my Skarmory," I have one already."

Hilbert's jaw almost fell out of his mouth and replied, "H-h-he has a-a-a Skarmory. H-how?"

Cheren responded, "That is a foreign Pokémon. Skarmory can be found from Hoenn, Hilbert, and Luke is from Hoenn." I gazed and admired Cheren. Not bad for an A-class smarty-pants, you know.

"Hilda, Hilbert, Bianca. Let's do a Tag-Team battle. Hilda and Hilbert vs. Bianca and I, Cheren said, "Luke, can you referee us?"

"OK! This is a 2-on-2 battle. Each side can use only 2 Pokémon. Ready? Go!"

The starters were released and my body felt a little intense.

"Snivy, Tackle the Oshawott!" Cheren cried.

"Oshawott, sidestep the attack and use Tackle!" Hilbert roared.

Snivy made a head-first slam, but Oshawott avoided it and used a slam of its own, causing the Snivy to smack in Hilbert's bedroom wall, and Snivy fainted, signaling it was an OHKO. Cheren sighed and let out a long sigh, "It's all yours, Bianca."

Bianca angrily said, "Hon, use Tackle on the other cutie!"

Hilda smirked and replied, "Oh, Gigi. Use Tackle and then roll backwards and Tackle again!

"Bianca's Tepig was just starting to form its Tackle but Gigi, Hilda's Tepig, was stealthier and used Tackle quickly, then rolled back and hit Bianca's Tepig.

Bianca's Tepig fainted and I ended the battle saying," Hilda and Hilbert are the winners in this Pokémon battle."

Cheren had healed our Pokémon and I waited outside the Lab of Professor Juniper. Hilbert, Hilda, and Cheren were with me since their parents declared we were allowed to have our own journey.

I sneaked and entered in Bianca's house and her father shouted, "NO, NO, A THOUSAND TIMES NO! YOU ARE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO GO ON A JORNEY! BIAN…," he stopped as Bianca was in a somber mood and sprinted away from her house, tiny tear droplets falling from her eyes as she ran on the dry, thin grass.

Her father sighed and he went back to his room, obviously feeling very depressed. I proceeded in the kitchen where her mother was washing the dishes.

"Um, please pardon me for entering in your house without permission to access this place, but… what happened with Bianca?" I asked.

"My husband is being to overprotective of her. I don't understand. I think he just was worried that she could be in danger. I guess he just doesn't want her to experience what was happening to him when he was your age," Bianca's mother slightly smiled towards me.

I thanked her for telling the unfortunate news, and I went back to the Lab.

Bianca was still sniffling a lot, giving me a lot of glances that proved she was not very excited about me going in her house. She didn't know that I knew what she was dealing with. I most likely will never see my friends in Hoenn, my mother, my fellow rookie Breeders in school, and most importantly, my dad. I still was truly upset about that, but then I resigned myself to the grip of the real world, my surroundings. Professor Juniper gave us all a Pokédex and she was really pumped up, saying that we all were having a very tight bond with our Pokémon. She was very desperate to get a picture of my Skarmory and me. We all packed up making sure we had enough items and had all that we needed. After we left the Lab, Hilbert's mother blocked us, giving us a lecture that we always needed a Map and an Xtransceiver. Then, she gave us what she lectured about and we all got a Map and an Xtransceiver. Bianca and Cheren trotted away, since they had to join another groups, both different. I was traveling with Hilbert and Hilda, ready for anything that blocked my destiny.

Phew! We are done with this chapter. Anyways, Kennyboy, signing off.


	2. Chapter 2: Kid Cecil

**The Legacy of a Champion **

Geez, when will I become a dead Fanfiction author? Ah, forget about it. Thanks for KawaiiJoltic's criticism. I'm actually fine with it as long as you state it's just tips. You'll meet my second OC, Sir Cecil. Let's start.

"So…Hilda, do we have to catch Pokémon in these five Pokéballs," Hilbert questioned.

OK…this brat's driving me LOCO! I punched Hilbert in his gut and he moaned. Hilda snickered and we went off. I saw a brown rat with red eyes talking to a cute puppy-like Pokémon. We all took out our Pokédex.

**Lillipup**

**The Puppy Pokémon**

**It faces strong opponents with great courage. But, when at a disadvantage, this intelligent Pokémon flees.**

**Patrat**

**The Scout Pokémon**

**Using food stored in cheek pouches, they can keep watch for days. They use their tails to communicate with each other.**

I grinned and sent out Skarmory, Hilbert selected Rufflet and Hilda sent out Gigi. I turned over and checked out our Pokémon we currently had.

**Skarmory**

**The Armor Bird Pokémon**

**Despite being clad in iron-hard armor, it flies at speeds over 180 m.p.h.**

**Rufflet**

**The Eaglet Pokémon**

**They crush berries with their talons. They bravely stand up to any opponent no matter how strong it is.**

Now, you might think that I forgot to check Hilda's Tepig. Professor Juniper actually uploaded the starter's information on the Pokédex before Hilbert even woke up. Anyway, I told Skarmory to use Swift, landing an obvious OHKO.

"All right, guys. We should go to Acculma Town," Hilda said as she opened the map.

Actually, she never needed the map. It took about 2 minutes to reach the place. Professor Juniper greeted us at the Pokémon Center. We healed immediately. Hilbert sighed and blabbered how long it would take. I noticed that people were grouping together outside. Gladly, I saw Cheren beckoning us to come see what was causing the huge crowd.

I saw the commotion and a man with a green mask spoke, "Pokémon should be free."

He continued on, saying that 'trainers abuse their Pokémon in fights' and all that useless words. Since when have we abused Pokémon? Um, well, that is partially true. There are Pokemon abusers, but not exactly _everywhere_.

Then he had left, with the group, 'Team Plasma.' I was very suspicious, because they sounded like Team Magma and Team Aqua. I heard some boy was fighting them off in Hoenn. Corrupting my thoughts, a boy with long, green hair innocently said, "I agree."

Hilbert glared and sent out his Oshawott which also glared with him. "I see. I must hear their voices," he announced.

"Osha osha osha wott, Oshawott (Yeah! Say that in front of my scalchop!)!," Hilbert's Oshawott growled.

The boy sent out his-hm?

**Purrloin**

**They steal from people for fun, but their victims can't help but forgive them. Their deceptively cute act is perfect.**

The Purrloin sent a Scratch attack aimed for Oshawott, but as she aimed her paw, Oshawott sent a burst of water back and she fainted. Hilbert raised his Pokédex.

**New Move Learned: Water Gun**

Hilbert gave a small smile.

"Guys, let's call it a day," said Hilbert as N walked by.

Hilda gave a small nod. We walked a bit back and stepped on stone steps. There was a hotel named Lillipup Sir's Hotel. We entered and it looked quite fancy.

"Can you book a room for six Pokemon and five-," I never got to finish it.

"Seven Pokemon and six people!"

A boy that was about 16 held a Ralts that kept on chuckling to itself. He also surprisingly balanced a suitcase on his head, which looked like it would fall in any minute.

'Mrs. Hauster', or at least that's what it says on her name tag, was an African-American, and Sir Cecil looked British.

"Sure, Cecil; That'll be 1,200 Poke."

"It's Sir Cecil, he sighed," and okay, I'll pay."

They went to Room 30 and that is where we made a new friend.

Sorry for the late update. The days were so annoying. Also, I got a Drowzee and Magnimite from the DW in PGL on the official Pokemon website. I'm pretty sure you guys saw the Mega Forms. Also, PGL will be suspended and they will rebuild it for Pokemon X and Pokemon Y. I'll be late for the Special Torchic that holds a Blazikenite. The gift will be released when the games come at October 12. I'll also only get it for Christmas (I highly doubt I'll get it):'(. Anyways see you guys next time!


End file.
